tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Warren
This roleplay character belongs to Alice Lexi and is under construction. Lisa Warren is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and soon to be sixth seasons. She is portrayed by starring cast member Aisha Dee and debuted in the series premiere. In the first season, Lisa was noticeably friends with John Murphy and John Mbege, alongside Fox, Harper McIntyre, and anyone else that may have been considered the bullies of the camp. She is part of the original 100 and was sent to juvenile lockup for stealing rations and then selling them to people (primarily those too poor to afford it), and was then sent to Earth to see if it could support human life. She was among the 48 delinquents taken by Mount Weather, and one of the few to be victims to their harvesting of bone marrow. Since her mother was a doctor, Lisa eventually "faked" her death in Mount Weather as a means to escape the facility. In season three, she helps fight against A.L.I.E after her parents become the victim. By the end of season four, she joins Bellamy Blake, John Murphy, Harper McIntyre, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Emori, and Echo up in space. Six years later, she joins them on the trip back to Earth, and is heavily against Octavia's leadership. Early Life Lisa was raised on The Ark, in what was classified and titled as the "poor part" of the ship. While her parents were loving and did their best to take care of her, they were still treated as the poor class by Guards and thus, weren't given a lot of attention. Her mother was a medical assistant alongside Abigail Griffin, but resigned when she found out about her pregnancy and decided to take care of her child, while Lisa's father was a janitor. Nonetheless, Lisa grew up with her parents, unknowingly, using their rations combined with hers and sharing food with her, primarily giving her more when they should've had some. This eventually fueled her desire to steal other's rations (generally from those in the richer part of the ship) and sell them to the poor. She approached this idea to a fellow delinquent, Fox, and they executed the con for two years before Lisa was caught. At the time of being caught, Lisa didn't tell the Guards or Thelonious about Fox or any involvement she might have with Fox. She accepted the crimes and went to The Skybox willingly, even if she thought it was unfair to be locked up for something as simple as helping the poor people survive when they need to the most. Throughout the series Personality Physical Appearance Notes and Trivia * Lisa Warren may be descended from The Grounder Poppy Warren. * Coincidentally, Lisa turned seventeen the day the delinquents were sent down to Earth. *# Additionally, she shares her birthday with her actress and cast member, Aisha Dee. * She is the first LGBTQ+ character to be revealed on [https://the100.wikia.com/wiki/The_100 '''The 100'], with Fox, Clarke Griffin, Lexa, Costia, Niylah, Nathan Miller, Bryan, and Eric Jackson following after her. * It's been shown in flashbacks and prior episodes that Lisa's always been friends with Fox, John Murphy, John Mbege, Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller, and Zoe Monroe. * She and Fox have been dating since 'Pilot''', and has the longest relationship on the show. * Due to her loyalty, she was the first and only one to properly forgive Murphy for what he did. * Her prisoner number, 310, is five before Clarke's. * Due to what Mount Weather did to Lisa, she suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This was later diagnosed and confirmed by Abigail Griffin between the time skip of season two and season three. * She was originally one of the 100 to not have killed anyone, but this later changed in season five, when Octavia forced her into the pit. * She and John Murphy share the same amount of kills, which are two. * Lisa Warren, Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Marcus Kane, Abigail Griffin, Eric Jackson, and John Murphy are 7 of named characters that are currently alive since Pilot. *She was nicknamed "Robin Hood" in The Sky Box. *